


Injury to sexy time

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Stiles Stilinksi - Freeform, Stripper Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Derek, is in Scotts bed. With Stiles. With arousal coming off Stiles in waves, lapping over Derek. What the hell was he supposed to do, ignore his growing arousal? Which is even more intense due to his werewolf senses.Hell no! Derek was gonna be damned if he didn't go after Stiles. Who obviously wanted him back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have edited this story so now, different to before, Derek uses lube for those who didn't like it the way it was before.

“It’s okay Stiles, just take it” croons Derek, whispering into Stiles ear, Derek’s chest resting against Stile’s back, one hand supporting himself on the bed so that he isn’t putting his whole weight on stiles tortured body, the other hand tangling in Stile’s hair, Derek pulling Stile’s hair so that Stiles is gasping, his head wrenched back, his whimpers and moans deep and drawn-out. Derek turns Stile’s head to the left, so that his pale and soft neck in exposed to Derek’s mouth. Derek’s mouth descends, nibbling and sucking on Stile’s neck, making the younger boy squirm but unable to move far as Derek’s dick is fucking his ass. Stile’s squeezes his eyes shut, and bites his tongue, and despite Derek’s tough tone and tough guy act, Derek let’s go of Stiles hair and kisses him comfortingly, worried about Stiles reactions.  
“Are you okay baby?” asks Derek, not wanting to hurt Stiles, starts to pull out of Stiles, making Stiles moan and push back against Derek, obviously wanting Derek to keep fucking him. 

“Are you sure?”

Stiles doesn’t answer, but nods his head furiously, in that spaz way that he excels at. Derek bares his teeth in a grin and pushes back into Stiles, making him whimper at the length and width of Derek’s dick.

“Come on Stiles baby, come for me” Derek moans in Stiles, his hips grinding and thrusting into Stile’s ass.

 

*half an hour earlier*

 

“Oh god Derek” gasps Scott as Stiles drives his battered blue jeep up the driveway to the McCall’s home. Scott rushes to the passenger door where Derek is leaning against unconscious, his blood seeping into his seat, and blood smudges running down the window. As Scott opens the door, Derek falls out of the door, only to be caught by Stiles, who as soon as the car had stopped, had leapt out and was going to try to carry Derek up to the house. With tears streaming down his face, he tries to carry Derek up the driveway, but ends up on his knees, trying to get Derek into a more comfortable position. 

“Oh God please Scott, help me please!” he screams at Scott, who is just standing there, staring at Stiles as tears dribble down his face freely.

“Scott!”

“Oh man, okay, I’m coming” mutters Scott as he scoops up Derek, nestled in his arms, using his werewolf strength to carry the full grown man. Up the driveway, with Stiles ahead of him, clearing the way, opening doors, making sure Derek doesn’t hit his head or any other body part on a door frame. They finally get to Scott’s room, and Scott places Derek gently on the bed, making sure he doesn’t aggravate any of the wounds covering Derek’s body.

“Oh God, oh God, why isn’t he healing!” Stiles panics, pacing across the room in front of Scott’s bed, staying close to Derek, but obviously he was very worried.

“What happened to him?” questions Scott.

Stiles just ignore him and mutters to himself, still pacing, still fretting over Derek.

“Stiles!” yells Scott, grabbing Stiles by the arms and stops his pacing, making him stay still and face him.

“I don’t know, I don’t know” repeats Stiles, mouthing the words over and over again. “I found him on the side of road. He looked like he wasn’t healing, so I brought him here. Parrish nearly caught me speeding, that’s how close I was to panicking.”

“Okay” Scott rationalises. “I’m going to go and get the others, and see if we can pick up any odd or new scents. I’ll also see if Lydia can sense anything.”

Scott heads towards the door, and hears Stiles behind him. Scott turns around, gesturing at Derek.

“No, you have to stay here and make sure Derek doesn’t get worse. You can always call Deacon if he gets really bad.” Scott insists  
.  
“But” says Stiles, his tone desperate.

“But nothing. I need you to stay here. Derek needs you to stay here. We can’t just leave him here.”

Stiles sighs. “Okay. But here, have my car keys”. Stiles throws the keys to Scott.

“Thanks Stiles.” Scott puts his hands on Stiles shoulders. “We will find who ever or whatever did this to Derek. Okay?”

“Okay”

“Good. Look after him”

“I will” sighs Stiles, and looks back at Derek, lying on the bed, his face a mass of cuts, and his shirt shredded, showing those defined abs, but yet scarred with cuts and slices. “I will”

 

*15 minutes later*

 

Dereks eyes flutter open slowly. His body wracked with pain, his head all foggy, and his face stinging from what smells like antiseptic. And somehow, his shirt had disappeared. He was pretty sure that he had put one on that morning. He tries to get up, but a pair of hands carefully place themselves on his chest, avoiding all the cuts, and pushes him back down. Derek’s eyes focus on Stiles glowing face, his perfect lips smiling, baring his teeth, and that makes Derek smile, but then he winces as Stiles hands touch one of his cuts.

“Omg I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too” Stiles panics, seeing Derek wince, but he stops talking when Derek reaches out a hand and grabs his arm.

“I’m fine Stiles. Calm down, you hyperactive spaz” Derek uses his favourite nickname for Stiles.

“Aha yeah, okay” Stiles sits down on the end of the bed, and smoothed out a bit of the sheets on the bed.

“So, I’m guessing you were the one that took my shirt off” Derek smirks as Stiles turns red and gets flustered.

“I didn’t take it off, per say. More like it was falling to pieces and it was going to come off anyway.” Stiles stutters as he fiddles with hands.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah, that’s what I meant.” After a pause, Derek continues. “So how did I get here?”

“Oh um, I was driving down the road, and I heard you yelling and roaring, so I drove towards your voice and before long, I found you on the road, bleeding and looking like you went through a wood chipper. So I panicked, grabbed you, put you in the front seat and drove you here.”

“Scott's house?” Derek asks.

“Yes, Scott's house. He was the first person I thought of.”

‘Well, okay, but why not my loft?”

“Um, because, Scott could help, and I didn’t want you to die with just me for company, and...... yeah.” Stiles purses his lips and goes even redder.

Derek raises his eyebrows at Stiles, and when he took a deep breath, he could smell so many emotions coming off Stiles. Fear, anxiety, nervousness and the last emotion confused Derek a little. It was lust, coming off in deep waves from Stiles. A sudden understanding floods through Derek’s mind. Stiles likes him. And also finds him hot. That thought made Derek blush, confusing Stiles, who didn’t know what Derek now knew. Derek decided to have some fun with this new information, and surprisingly, he loved it when Stiles stammered and turned red. He got so aroused off Stiles nervousness.

“So, you didn’t want to be alone with me?” he smirks, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. And before Stiles starts to speak, Derek says casually “Like how you are alone with me right now?”

“Ah. well, um” Stiles mutters, getting even redder and redder.

“Ok Stiles, I have a secret that I think you should know about” Derek smirks as Stiles looks at his shoes.

“You have to come closer; I’m still feeling a bit sore.” Derek lies, planning to do something so unexpected; he couldn’t even believe that he was even going to do it.

“Oh, um, sure” Stiles leans down, his hands supporting him, stopping him from falling on top Derek. But Derek decides that Stiles is still too far away for what he was going to do.

“A little bit closer Stiles, It’s not like I’ll bite you” Derek grins, and bares his teeth, letting his fangs grow a bit bigger.

That makes Stiles go a bit paler, but trusting Derek, he moves his head down lower, turning his head so that his ear is closer to Derek’s mouth.

Derek takes a deep breath, preparing himself for Stiles reaction to what he was going to say and do.

“I know how you feel about me. And I feel the same way” he breathes into Stile’s ear.

Just as Stiles turns his head to look at Derek with a face full of surprise, and barely concealed lust, Derek grips the back of Stile’s neck, pulling it down, and crushing his lips against Stile’s soft, tender ones.

Stiles struggles for a second, but then gives in to the warmth emanating from Derek, the feeling of their lips touching, sending sparks flying down Stile’s spine, the comforting sense that he was protected. 

Derek can feel his wounds healing. Yet, it was amazing, because they should have healed already, but they hadn’t. It was as id Derek’s body was glad that he had stopped denying himself, so it wants him to heal quicker. Or maybe that was just him being taken over by pure euphoria. The feeling of Stile’s soft lips against his own, one of Stile’s hands wrapping itself in Derek’s hair, pushing and pulling, tangling, Stile’s relaxing against Derek’s body, fully lying on Derek’s chest, obviously not caring if he touched Derek’s cuts or not, but that didn’t matter, because Derek was fully healed, and stronger than ever.

In a moment of passion, Derek grabs Stile’s hips and rolls him over, over his body, their lips separating, and Stile’s back hitting the bed, ending up with Derek’s comforting weight on top of him, straddling his waist. Stiles couldn’t help but think to himself about how majestic Derek looked perched on top of him, his chest heaving, sweat beading his forehead, the look in his eyes, barely concealed lust for the pinned helpless teenager underneath him. 

Derek slowly leans down, torturously slow, his eyes pinned onto Stiles, and teasingly, his eyes flash red, trying to assert his dominance over Stiles.

“Oh no you don’t” mutters Stiles, and he attempts to roll Derek over. “You will not try some freaky wolf dominance thing over me. “Ugh damn you Sour wolf” groans Stiles as he gives up trying to flip Derek onto his back, Derek being as solid as a rock, grinning as he watched Stiles trying to be dominant over him. With ease, he grabs Stile’s wrists, and pulled them up high, pinning them with one large hand to the pillows, the other gently ripping the buttons off Stile’s shirt, and then baring his chest by brushing his shirt out of the way.

“Are you sure you want to keep doing this?” Derek asks, not wanting to make a mistake with Stiles.

“Of course I want to keep going Der. I am not going to stop when I have been dreaming of this since the day I met you” replies Stiles.

“Der” Derek ponders the nickname. “I like that” he whispers in Stile’s ear. Then he goes on to nibble and suck on Stile’s ear lobe, making Stiles moan and twist underneath Derek’s body.

“Der. Der. Der bear. Sexy Der” moans Stiles under his breath, his voice deep with lust, waves of ecstasy rolling through him as Derek’s mouth travelled down from his ear to his neck, up his jaw, sucking hickies onto his pale skin, and working his way up to Stiles lips, sucking them, nipping them, enjoying the contact between them, enjoying the moans coming out Stiles mouth, muffled by Derek’s lips. Pulling away, Derek separates his lips from Stiles and caresses Stiles face, looking into Stiles eyes.

“I so want to fuck you Stiles. To fuck your perky ass” Derek moans in Stiles ear, blowing wet, warm air next to his ear, and Derek can feel Stile’s body trembling under him.

“Are you okay baby?” whispers Derek in Stiles ear.

“Yes” Stiles murmurs. “I want you to fuck me, hard. Please”

“Of course. Firstly, let’s get rid of these clothes shall we?”

Derek climbs off Stiles and pulls him up, off the bed, and makes him stand still while Derek gets down on his knees. He grabs Stiles thighs, and using his teeth, he undoes the button of Stile’s jeans, and using his hands, pulls down the jeans till they are a pile on the floor, revealing Stile’s hard dick pressing up against the material of his boxers. There was even a wet patch where Stiles had leaked his cum. 

“I am going to make your scream in ecstasy Stiles. Do you want that?” Derek asks.

In response, Stiles pulls down his boxers, his cock springing out rock hard, and he throws away his boxers onto the floor, then sits down and grabs the back of Derek’s head, curling his fingers into the soft hair, gripping tightly, and looks into Derek’s eyes, sees Derek nod gently, and tenderly, pulls Derek’s head down to feel Derek’s mouth wrap around his rigid cock. Stiles moans in pleasure, and pulls Derek’s head up and down on his cock, establishing a rhythm, feeling Derek’s tongue swirl around the head of his dick, sucking hard and then sucking all the way down again. Soon, Stiles is so overwhelmed by pleasure that his hand falls from the back of Derek’s head and he falls back, his chest gasping for air. Derek, sensing the sensitivity of Stile’s dick, quickly starts to finish it off, grabbing Stile’s balls and massaging them, gently pulling them, and sucking and licking Stile’s dick. Soon, Stiles screams in pleasure and comes into Derek’s mouth, riding the orgasm that Derek had provided.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek rumbles as he starts to clean up the mess on Stiles.

“Yes” he whimpers, and he sits up and moves closer to Derek, who embraces him, hugging him to his chest. 

“Did you enjoy that babe?” whispers Derek, gently in Stile’s ear.

Stiles nods, and settles against Derek’s warm chest, burrowing into the cocoon of protection that was there.

“Babe, remember what I said before about fucking your beautiful tight ass?” Asks Derek gently.

“Of course Der”

“Well, I would still like to that, if you would want to” Derek gently pushes Stiles away from him and turns him around, looking him in the eye. “I am craving you Stiles. Lusting for you. I know that you can tell that I am getting so very horny for you” Derek grabs Stile’s hand and places it on his bulging dick, pressing up against his pants. Stiles smiles tiredly and gives Derek’s dick a small squeeze, enjoying the look on Derek’s face, the way he arches his back, the way his head falls back. Stiles palms Derek’s erection, and from what he can tell from the bulge, Derek’s dick must be huge. Stiles has never been with a guy like this, and not any girls either. He is still a virgin, though not for long obviously. Stiles reached for the top of Derek’s pants, intending to unbutton them, but Derek’s firm stop him, and push his hand back.

“Uh uh. I’m going to strip for you, which I know you will enjoy, because I have my contacts assure me that when you were trying to protect Danny in that gay club from Jackson, that you were checking out the male pole dancers on stage.”

Stile’s face goes a bright red, and mumbles something about that he wasn’t checking out the male pole dancers.  
“I can tell that you are lying.” Derek pushes Stiles down onto the bed, and crawls on top of him, grinding against the younger boy. Then just as suddenly as it started, Derek stopped and got up. “Are you watching?”

Stiles nods, and draws his body up so he is resting against the pillows. Watching Derek with those light brown puppy-dog eyes. Staring at those gorgeous eyes, Derek starts to strip.

He quickly slipped off his shoes and socks, and then walked closer to the bed. With his chest glistening with sweat, he reaches down and slowly, one by one, he undoes the buttons of his jeans, hearing the pop of each one, loud in his ears. Then wiggles his hips out of his jeans, and lets them slide to the ground, piling around his ankles. His underwear was next, sliding down his muscled legs, letting his hard dick spring up, blushing a little as he watches Stiles mouth pop open at the sight of his huge dick.

“Come here ” Derek motions Stiles to get up and to stand in front of him. Slowly, Stiles gets up and stands in front of him, sidling up to Derek, a tense hand reaching out to touch Derek’s erected member. Stiles tenderly strokes the underside of Derek’s member, loving the sounds that escapes Derek’s soft mouth. 

“I'm not going to dry fuck you Stiles. Not for your first time.” Derek leans forward and rummages in Scott's drawer, finding a bottle of lube that he knew would be in there, according his werewolf sense of smell, the lube a clear neutral smell. Stiles gives out a small whimper as he hears Derek's groan as he lubes up his huge cock, slicking it up . “Are you okay with that baby?” Derek embraces the younger man, Stiles moaning under his breath as Derek gently massaged his balls. Stiles nods into Derek’s chest, then reaches round and grabs Derek’s butt, squeezing tightly, Derek giving a start, then playfully slapping Stiles pale arse.

“Come on, get on the bed, on your hands and knees” Derek commands, gently pushing Stiles forward onto the bed. Derek smirks as he sees Stile’s ass wiggling temptingly in the air, begging to be fucked.

"do you want me to prep you baby?"Derek flips up the lid of the lube waiting for Stiles's answer.

"You already lubed your dick Der, I just want you inside of me" Stiles grunts, pushing back his arse at Derek. 

" Alright then Baby, here I go" grabbing his dick, Derek positions its head right outside Stiles entrance, pushing it in just enough to make Stiles moan, and just enough to start stretching his asshole, the lube slicking him up.

“You are so tight stiles, and I’m not even in you yet” moans Derek lustily; his hands tight on Stile’s ass, his teeth gritted together in barely concealed ecstasy. He couldn’t even imagine what he would feel when he did start fucking Stiles. He pushed in a bit more, Stiles moans getting louder, and Derek getting hornier, turned on by the whimpering boy.

“More Der, harder, harder, God!” screams Stiles as Derek thrusts against him, Derek’s cock tight inside him, filing him up to bursting point. 

“It’s okay Stiles, just take it” croons Derek, whispering into Stiles ear, Derek’s chest resting against Stile’s back, one hand supporting himself on the bed so that he isn’t putting his whole weight on stiles tortured body, the other hand tangling in Stile’s hair, Derek pulling Stile’s hair so that Stiles is gasping, his head wrenched back, his whimpers and moans deep and drawn-out. Derek turns Stile’s head to the left, so that his pale and soft neck in exposed to Derek’s mouth. Derek’s mouth descends, nibbling and sucking on Stile’s neck, making the younger boy squirm but unable to move far as Derek’s dick is fucking his ass. Stile’s squeezes his eyes shut, and bites his tongue, and despite Derek’s tough tone and tough guy act, Derek let’s go of Stiles hair and kisses him comfortingly, worried about Stiles reactions.  
“Are you okay baby?” asks Derek, not wanting to hurt Stiles, starts to pull out of Stiles, making Stiles moan and push back against Derek, obviously wanting Derek to keep fucking him. “Are you sure?”

Stiles doesn’t answer, but nods his head furiously, in that spaz way that he excels at. Derek bares his teeth in a grin and pushes back into Stiles, making him whimper at the length and width of Derek’s dick.

“Come on Stiles baby, come for me” Derek moans in Stiles, his hips grinding and thrusting into Stile’s ass. The feeling rushing inside Derek was amazing. His nerves were tingling, and his balls were aching, and his dick was still hard in Stiles ass, pounding into him, now that Stiles was used the size, and length. Derek lets go of Stiles hair, and runs it down the side of Stile’s chest, down to Stiles erect and leaking cock. He slowly wrapped his hand around Stiles shaft and squeezed gently, eliciting a moan out of Stiles mouth. 

“Der, I can’t-can’t hold on any longer” Stiles stutters, his body trembling under Derek’s body.

“Then let go. Don’t try and hang on just for me. I’ll come soon enough” Derek moans in Stiles ear.

So with a muffled cry, Stiles comes all over Scott’s bed, all over Derek’s hand as well. With a sigh, Stile’s nearly falls face-first onto the bed, but Derek’s strong hands stopped him from falling till he had recovered long enough to hold himself up. With Stiles taken care of, Derek doubles his pace, slamming into Stile’s ass, feeling the tightness around his cock, and the feeling of his orgasm reaching its height, and the feeling of him exploding insides of Stile’s asshole. Derek, all sweaty and tired, leans his face against the back of Stiles neck and breathes over his ear, wet and warm. He slowly eases out of Stiles, and flops onto the bed, bringing Stiles down with him; bring him to his chest, Derek’s strong arms wrapped around the lanky boy’s chest. 

“I love you, you hyperactive spaz” Derek whispers into Stile’s neck, nuzzling and nipping.

“I love you too sourwolf” Stiles murmurs back, snuggling into Derek’s arms, covering Derek’s hands with his own.

“Aww come on guys! Really? In my bed?” yells Scott as he stands in his bedroom’s doorway, eyes wide, not at the fact that Derek and Stiles just fucked each other, but the fact that they screwed each other, in HIS bed.

“Sorry Scott, we’ll clean up in the morning” mutters Derek, curling over Stiles slightly, curling into a ball, facing away from Scott, feeling like he was protecting Stiles, from everything, everyone, all the mystic creatures crap.

“But dude, my bed?” Scott mutters as he closes the door to his room. distantly, Derek can hear Isaac. 

“But, is Derek okay? From what you told me he was pretty beaten up” Isaac asks Scott outside the door.

“Oh, don’t worry, he is definitely alright.” he pauses. “He’s with Stiles”.

“Oh. Ohhh”

Derek grins and tightens his arms a little around Stiles.

“People know that we are together now. We are, aren’t we?” Derek asks in a worried tone.

“Of course we are baby, of course we are” Stiles twists around in Derek’s arms and kisses him fully on the lips.

“Good. Go to sleep now you spaz. It’s been a long night.” Derek gets the covers and pulls them up fully, covering Stiles completely.

“A long night, I love you” Stiles drifts off, sleep pulling him down.

Derek stares up at the ceiling, thinking to himself. Life is good, finally, for Derek Hale.


End file.
